militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Leveson
|death_date= |birth_place= |death_place= |image= Arthur Leveson EN0491.JPG |caption= Arthur Leveson as Rear Admiral Commanding HM Australian Fleet |allegiance= |branch= Royal Navy Royal Australian Navy |serviceyears= 1883 – 1928 |rank= Admiral |commands= HM Australian Fleet China Station |battles= World War I * Battle of Jutland |awards= Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Mentioned in Despatches }} Admiral Sir Arthur Cavenagh Leveson GCB (27 January 1868 – 26 June 1929) was a senior officer in the Royal Navy. He was the Rear Admiral Commanding His Majesty's Australian Fleet between 9 January 1917 and 3 September 1918 and later Commander in Chief, China Station between 10 September 1922 and 22 April 1925.Dodd, Chapt. 8 (Part 2) Biography Born on 27 January 1868 at Kensington, London, he attended a private school, and began his Naval cadetship aboard the training ship [[HMS Britannia (1860)|HMS Britannia]] on 13 January 1881. He was rated Midshipman on 15 January 1883 and Sub-Lieutenant on 17 January 1887 and promoted Lieutenant on 27 July 1887. He was awarded the Beaufort Testimonial and Goodenough Medal in 1888 and qualified in gunnery in 1891. Serving as a Gunnery Lieutenant upon [[HMS Victoria (1887)|HMS Victoria]] in 1893, he survived the sinking of HMS Victoria on 22 June 1893 after she collided with [[HMS Camperdown (1885)|HMS Camperdown]] near Tripoli, Lebanon during manoeuvres and quickly sank, taking 358 crew with her, including the commander of the British Mediterranean Fleet, Vice-Admiral Sir George Tryon. Transferred to Whale Island at the shore establishment [[HMS Excellent (shore establishment)|HMS Excellent]] as a 1st Gunnery Office. He was promoted to Lieutenant on 27 July 1887. While as a Brigade Major to the Naval Brigade in London, he participated in the occasion of Queen Victoria's Diamond Jubilee in 1897, for which he received the Queen Victoria Diamond Jubilee Medal. Promoted to Commander on 1 January 1899 he became a fellow of the Royal Geographical Society. Serving as Commander under his first commission aboard [[HMS Canopus (1897)|HMS Canopus]] he was promoted to Captain on 1 July 1903. Between August 1903 until February 1905, he served as the Naval Assistant to the Controller of the Navy. While serving as Flag Captain to Admiral Sir William May, Commander in Chief of the Atlantic Fleet, he took part in 1904 in the Entente Cordiale at Brest and in Paris, for which he received the Croix d'Officier of the Legion of Honour. He later commanded [[HMS Africa (1905)|HMS Africa]] and [[HMS Indefatigable (1909)|HMS Indefatigable]] and received the Coronation Medal of King George V in 1911. On 27 September 1912, he was made a Companion of the Order of the Bath in the Civil Division in the first batch of Naval officers awarded this honour, and was made naval aide-de-camp to King George V in 1913. He was also a Commodore (First Class) on the staff of Admiral of the Fleet Sir William May, Umpire-in-Chief during the Naval Manoeuvres which took place during July and August 1913. Promoted to Rear-Admiral on 1 December 1913, and Director of Operations Divisions of the Admiralty War Staff on 1 May 1914. He was appointed Rear-Admiral on 1 December 1913. After the outbreak of World War I in 1914, he was Second in Command of the 2nd Battle Squadron, and was present at the Battle of Jutland on 31 May 1916, where he was mentioned in despatches, received a Companion of the Order of the Bath in the Military Division, the Order of St. Stanislaus (First Class) with swords and the Order of the Rising Sun (Second Class). He was appointed the Rear Admiral Commanding HM Australian Fleet on 9 January 1917 until 3 September 1918. Later he was appointed Commander in Chief, China Station between 10 September 1922 and 22 April 1925. He became the First and Principal Naval aide-de-camp and was awarded the Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath on 3 June 1927. He married Jemima Adeline Beatrice Blackwood, daughter of Francis James Lindesay Blackwood, on 3 March 1902 and had a son Arthur Edmund Leveson. Arther Cavenagh Leveson died on 26 June 1929. Notes References *Dodd, Francis (1917). Admirals of the British Navy (1917-1918) - Part 2, London, Country Life Ltd. online library *The Argus (Melbourne, Vic) - Friday 25 May 1917. p6. |- |- Category:1868 births Category:1929 deaths Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:People from Kensington Category:Royal Navy admirals of World War I Category:Fellows of the Royal Geographical Society Category:Recipients of the Order of the Rising Sun